gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dardan Petrela
"You broke my arm!" ---Dardan Petrela Dardan Rexhepë Petrela is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Dardan is a high-ranking member of the Albanians and possibly the leader of the Broker Chapter. Darden is notable for being the first antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. Biography Dardan is an Albanian gangster and part of the small Albanian Mafia. Dardan is the boss of a small gang of thugs based in Broker. Along with Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, he is a loan-shark and extorts the lower members of society. One such man is Roman Bellic, who owes them gambling debts. Despite pressure from Russian mobster Vladimir Glebov to leave Roman alone, Dardan continues to harass him for the owed money by chasing him out of a poker game and eventually tracking him down to his taxi depot. Bledar smashes Roman's computer and Dardan threatens him with a knife, but Roman's cousin Niko Bellic shows up and breaks Dardan's arm. Dardan and Bledar flee, but catch up with Roman later. Bledar and Kalem corner Roman at a basketball court and beat him severely for Dardan's broken arm, but Niko arrives once again and defends Roman. Niko beats Bledar and Kalem and then finds Dardan watching the attack. Niko chases him through Broker until Dardan crashes his car and attempts to escape into an abandoned warehouse. Niko follows him, eventually cornering him in a factory floor where Dardan comes at him with a knife, which Niko may choose to disarm. From this point on, Dardan can be killed or injured by one of multiple means, including a push or kick that sends Dardan falling two stories, hitting and rolling off a metal awning, and landing lifelessly in the water below, taking his knife and stabbing him, or simply beating him up. Mission appearences ;GTA IV *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out (Killed) LCPD Database information Surname: Petrela First Name: Dardan Age: 33 Place of Birth: Albania Affiliations: Linked to Russian and Eastern European criminals in Hove Beach Criminal Record: *2006 - Assault *2007 - Extortion Notes: *Small time Albanian thug. *Believed to be part of a money lending and extortion operation that targets illegal immigrants when they arrive in US. *Based in Hove Beach. Trivia * In the mission, It's Your Call, it is revealed Dardan drives a unique beige colored Willard. The vehicle can be obtained during the mission Bleed Out. However the player will have to push the Willard with Roman's Taxi to the Broker Safehouse. As driving it there will fail the mission. * If the player has a gun, Niko can shoot Dardan in the head near the window which results him falling into the river, dead. * In Three's a Crowd, Dardan is wearing a white shirt under his jacket and in Bleed Out he wears a blue and grey shirt under his leather jacket, however when the cutscene for Dardan falling out the window appers, he can occasionally be seen wearing the white undershirt. * His clothes are identical to Dwayne Forge(Cutscenes only). de:Dardan Petrela es:Dardan Petrela nl:Dardan Petrela Petrela, Dardan Petrela, Dardan Petrela, Dardan Petrela, Dardan